


Worst in Me

by Storylover0513



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reunion, Romance, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover0513/pseuds/Storylover0513
Summary: Iris likes to sing her pain away, will it work this time?(3.16 After Barry walks out the door leaving Iris to cry.)





	1. Chapter 1

She cried. Stopped, and cried again. She's angry, sad, forlorn, and lonely all at once. The love of  _her_ life left her  _alone_ to cry. "I think we need some space for a while," he had said to her. The tears had come. She cannot believe how Barry, loving Barry could leave her like this. Barry was better, her Barry was better. She knew though, she knew that it was hard for him too. He had tears in his eyes as he said the words, he was trying to be strong. They both were. Iris grabbed her phone and went onto iTunes turning on 'Worst in Me' by Julia Micheals. 

 

She started singing ever since she could start talking, singing little tunes her father would make up. She put on her blue-tooth speaker, as the words poured out of the speaker, she began to sing.

 

 ** _Yeah_**  
  
**Remember when I used to be happy for you**  
**Could go out with your female friends and I'd be totally fine**  
**Remember when you used to be happy for me**  
**You'd celebrate all my success without crossing a line**

She makes it over to one of the many pictures of Barry and her and she shuts it down, putting it on it's face. She can't bare to see his face after what he did to her. She heard a buzz from her phone, she ignores it, probably knowing who it's from. 

 

 **_Now it's like we're scared of getting good_ **  
**_Cause we know the truth is that we could_ **  
**_Yeah we know that we might actually work_ **  
**_And the truth is that we could_ **

 

She reaches the kitchen and grabs a wine glass and pours herself a serving. She sips it and puts it down. She spots Barry's favorite mug in the sink, she remembers when he used his speed to fix it after Joe had dropped it. It was a funny memory, Iris suggesting they use a glue gun. Barry insisting he uses his speed. 

 

_**But maybe it's the worst in me** _   
_**That's bringing out the worst in you** _   
_**I know we could fix these kinks** _   
_**But the worst in me doesn't want to** _   
_**Work on things** _   
_**But the best in me wants to love you** _   
_**But the worst in me doesn't want to** _

_**It's almost like I've gotten so used to resentment** _   
_**That every annoying little thing you say has lost it's effect** _   
_**It's almost like it's made you a little bit bitter** _   
_**When I don't always react the way you expect** _

 

There has been some tension between the two of them lately. Barry being so stressed trying to keep up with work and trying to save her. She knows, she might die, but it's nice, being able to love someone with such passion. Barry has also been over protective, never letting her do her job as an investigative reporter. She moves on to their bedroom. 

 

_**It's like we're scared of getting good** _   
_**Cause we know the truth is that we could** _   
_**Yeah we know that we might actually work** _   
_**And the truth is that we could** _

__

Sex has been a constant ever since they started dating. Exploring new places was fun, especially with Barry. Who knew he was a god at this thing? Iris smiles, remembering their first night. It was very awkward, Barry fidgeting to get the condom on. All in all, it worked out. It was quite satisfying.

 

**_But maybe it's the worst in me_ **   
**_Bringing out the worst in you_ **   
**_I know we could fix these kinks_ **   
**_But the worst in me doesn't want to_ **   
**_Work on things_ **   
**_But the best in me wants to love you_ **   
**_But the worst in me doesn't want to_ **

****

She lands on the bed with a silenced thud. His scent is still there. Who knows how long they'll be apart, it seems like the universe wanted them to get together. Now, Iris didn't know what she wanted. It seems like maybe she was the cause of all the problems. Maybe she was the one bringing out the worst in Barry.

 

_**I won't hurt you again if you won't, if you won't** _   
_**And baby I won't lose you again if you won't, if you won't** _   
_**Remember when I use to be happy for you** _

 

She really sung this part. She knows, Barry wouldn't hurt her, yet he did. I'm sure he didn't mean it, he just wanted to make things right. "If I was to die, how would Barry cope?" Iris thought to herself. She doesn't want to lose her life, she doesn't want to lose her family and her 'fiance'. They definitely needed to talk.

 

_**But maybe it's the worst in me** _   
_**That's bringing out the worst in you** _   
_**I know we could fix these kinks** _   
_**But the worst in me doesn't want to** _   
_**Work on things** _

__

She decides she needs to get Barry back. They can't stay apart when her death was nearing. She grabbed her phone and tapped on Barry's contact and typed, "Hey, Barry. I hope you find somewhere to stay..I love you."

 

**_But the best in me wants to love you  
But the worst in me doesn't want to_ **

 

 

**FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

Barry is standing right outside the door, he can hear her singing. "She never told me she could sing," Barry told himself. Secrets were never good in a relationship. He sighed, he definitely not staying in the hallway for the night. He decides he'll stay at Cisco's, so he texts him giving him a heads-up.

"Hey, Cisco. I'm gonna need somewhere to stay, can I crash at yours?"  
"Yeah, sure, what's up?"  
"It's complicated," Barry says rubbing his neck while typing in the words.  
"Okay, string-bean."

He hits the Spotify app on his phone and clicks on his favorite song of the week. Stay Lost by Joe Hertz. This time he doesn't use his speed, he takes his time walking, taking the time to think about what he did. It was hard, he can say that. He never wanted to hurt Iris, but he did, badly. With Savitar roaming around it was already bad enough for her to be alone. He gets a notification, it's from iris. He wants to open it but he doesn't, but his curiosity takes place and he reads the message.

"I love you," she had said at the end of the message. He sure did love her back, you could say that again, but now he didn't know how he felt. That strong passion he had for her since 11 was starting to fade. "I'm staying at Cisco's," Barry managed to type in. He expects her to text back right away but she doesn't, she's hurting. She needs somebody to talk to and that somebody shouldn't be him. 

"Iris, we're on break..I don't think we should be talking."  
"But..I'm scared, Barry. Savitar is out there."  
"Go to Joe's."  
"Barry.."  
"Iris, I don't need you here to make me more and more regretful of my decision, I'm already regretting it. Just, please, stop texting me."  
"Did we run out?"  
"Run out of what?"  
"Love, Barry."  
"What!? No, it's just this Savitar shit and his prophecy."  
"Did I bring out the worst in you, or us?"  
"Iris, I need to go."  
"Barry.."  
"Iris! I'm done talking."  
"I love you, please come back, I don't wanna be alone."  
"Goodnight, Iris."

She never texted again him that night. Good, they need sometime away from each other. But then, he started to miss her and he told himself everyday that he should not call her, text her or even see her. Whenever she came into S.T.A.R Labs he'd say he needed to patrol. He could see in the corner of her eyes that she was broken, hurt even. 

Everyday of the week, Cisco would find him on the couch watching his favorite musical of all time over and over again. "This again?" Cisco asked landing his hands on the couch. "Come on Barry, we need to get you out of here." 

"I don't really feel like it."  
"You've been like this ever since..you..or Iris broke off the engagement."  
"Cisco.."  
"Okay, you keep watching your musical. I'm gonna go head over to Gypsy."  
"Good luck."  
"Luck? I don't need luck, she loves me."  
His face falls, Iris still loved him right? He was kind of harsh when he shut her off via message. 

Then his phone goes off alerting him and Cisco that they need to head over to S.T.A.R. Labs. "We should probably go," Cisco says opening a breach.

Everyone is at S.T.A.R Labs, there seems to be some kind of robbery in progress. The two speedsters take care of it instantly. Once they get back, Iris looks over to Barry and walks up to him. "Can we talk?" Iris asks.

"Iris.."  
"Barry please, we need to talk."

Barry follows Iris to one of the many hallways in the laboratories. "What do we need to talk about that's so urgent?" Barry asks crossing his arms."Us, Barr."  
"Iris..I already-"  
"Barry, it's not right, being apart like this. Savitar is roaming around and I'm not safe!"  
"Iris, I said stay at Joe's."  
"It's not that either, Barry. I need you, you need me. I haven't been sleeping.   
"I..I'm sorry, but I really feel like we should just figure out our mistakes on our own."  
"Barry, we don't need to work it out alone, it's why we're in this relationship, to be together. I understand completely if you don't want me back I just want you to know I want things back to normal."  
""No! Iris, I want to be in a relationship with you, it's just that.."  
"What?"  
"This Savitar thing.."  
"We can do it together, it's what we've been doing ever since we figured out I was going to die."  
"You're not."  
"I'm not," Iris says smiling, "Can we try again?"  
"Fine. But only if you quit stressing me with this reporter stuff?"  
"I'll be more careful."  
"Really? Just like that?"  
"Sometimes I do listen to you, Barry Allen," Iris says leaning in for a kiss. He returns the favor, pulling her closer. She cooperates and wraps her arms around his neck. "I missed you," Barry says at last.  
"I missed you too," Iris says smiling into his chest.

And so, they made up and Barry proposed again after coming back from a musical world with Kara. It worked out all in all in the end, until Barry left for the speedforce.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, I don't know I was just thinking of stories while listening to music and I came across this idea! I'll see y'all later! If you wanna hear the song, here's the link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TJg-nqmlIOo&t=34s
> 
> (P.S. Iris sings like Julia so..yeah!)


End file.
